Storybrooke Dance
by FrenchAspiringWriter
Summary: Snow knows the denied feelings between Regina and her daughter. And she decides to take action. She organizes a dance competition but how will the mayor and the sheriff react when they get picked as partners?
1. Chapter 1

Snow White knew things. Oh she did know a lot of secrets of people around town … But more importantly she knew about her daughter and the mayor. She cherished the fact that she even knew something they themselves ignored and denied to themselves. She saw the way her daughter looked at the dark-haired woman and the way she completely ignored the world around her at that moment. She saw the way Regina smiled when she thought Emma wasn't looking and the way she unconsciously got pulled towards the blonde whenever they were in the same space.

She decided to take actions. Because seeing those two women keep their happiness at bay to pretend they had it with Hook and Robin was irritating her. How could they be so blind, she often asked herself in disbelief. She knew very well that, despite their love for each other growing everyday, the savior and the mayor couldn't even touch each other. They were unconsciously keeping themselves from doing so, their attraction otherwise threatenning to overcome them.

And that was exactly what they needed to do to realize the way they felt. They had to touch each other. It's following those thoughts that Snow came up with a perfect idea. A mischievous smile on her lips, she entered Regina's office.

« What do you want, Snow ? » She asked firmly, obviously stressed by work and not in a particularly tolerating mood.

« I was thinking about the upcoming holidays and I thought to myself that we didn't have a lot of celebrations around town. Seeing as you are the Mayor, you are the one who creates festivities and gatherings... » Snow was trying hard to appear totally innocent.

« I don't know if you have noticed but I have enough work as it is to put my mind into creating fares and other nonsense to assuage your thirst for those boring occasions » She snapped, looking up at Snow with a cold glare. But Snow didn't back down.

« Oh but I could organize it, you wouldn't have to worry about it, we would just need your participation. I know you are a very busy woman. » She smiled politely.

Regina was looking through Snow, lost in her thoughts. Maybe the citizens of Storybrooke would enjoy having their minds elsewhere for a day. Maybe even she and the Sheriff could enjoy a day away from responsabilities. She sighed softly and looked Snow in the eyes.

« Alright, but I won't do a thing, you organize it all yourself, don't come bothering me with it. » Snow nodded and thanked her warmly before exiting the office. She was really surprised at how easy it had been to convince Regina.

She came back home and immediately started talking to Ruby about her plan on the phone.

« Ruby, Regina agreed ! »

« You must be kidding me Snow ?! I was so sure she would reject the idea ! »

« Well obviously she needs to have some fun and I know who with ! » Snow exclaimed mischieviously.

« I find it hard to believe you when you say that Regina and Emma are into each other …. They seem pretty cozy with their respective men. » Ruby used to believe that to be true, until the two women got themselves into those relationships and looking pretty happy.

« Ruby they are denying it to themselves ! We are gonna organize a dance competition and when their names will be drawn lots to be partners, they won't have a choice but to face the facts ! Regina WILL want to win, as competitive as she is, and for that, they will have to dance closely and perfectly with each other ! It's going to be so perfect Ruby ! » She was being excited and couldn't wait to see all those events unfold.

« Let's hope you are right Snow, let's hope you are right. » Ruby smiled and the kept organizing the competition.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Regina was sitting at a booth at Granny's, waiting for Emma to show up for their lunch together. Never in a million years, would she have ever thought she would have lunch regularly with the Savior. And yet here she was, waiting for her before ordering. She couldn't believe they became friends. Their relationship hadn't been easy but after everything they went through together, and because they were both Henry's mother, they came to understanding each other and care. It had been hard for her to admit but she really cared for the blonde, deeply. Unbeknownst to her, she was arboring a discrete yet sincere smile while thinking about this friendship, her only friendship, as Emma let herself fall in the booth.

« You wouldn't believe how boring my morning was ! » She exclaimed as the mayor rolled her eyes fondly at her behavior.

« Quite the drama queen, dear » she replied with this distinctive smirk of hers. Emma's eyes lingered briefly on her lips, oh she loved that smirk. She chastised herself for letting herself feel this way and looked up into Regina's eyes.

« It's true though, Regina » She replied, more calmly. « I had nothing else to do than stay in the Sheriff's office and do all the paperwork. I'm not complaining that we don't have any big problem threatenning everyone to solve but not even Pongo went missing for a few hours. »

« Oh I'm so sorry, dear » She said sarcastically. « At least it made you complete the paperwork that was due last month » She said sternly, trying hard to keep some authority over the younger woman.

« Oh come on, don't go all mayor on me ! » Emma replied with the most innocent smile that couldn't fool anyone.

« Right … » Regina was sulking slightly yet sitting regally, wondering when she stopped being intimidating and wishing she still maintained some control over her subjects. « Did you know your mother came to see me yesterday ? »

« No, she didn't say. What did she want ? » They both ordered their meal, the usual grilled cheese for Emma and kale salad for Regina.

« She wanted me to organize some kind of celebration, a party I imagine, or a fare. I don't really know what kind of thing she wanted to organize really, she didn't give me any details. »

« She must have been so disappointed ... »

« What do you mean ?! » Regina was a bit offended which the blonde only found profoundly amusing. « I agreed ! Except she is going to organize this thing, certainly not me ! I have other things, more important things, to do ». She scoffed and held her head high with this elegant arrogance she often exuded.

« No way ?! Really ?! That is so kind Regina ! » She humored her with a mischievious glint in her eye.

Regina kicked her softly under the table.

« Drop the attitude dear, it doesn't suit you. » She purred slighlty. The tone in her voice, the slight flirt laced with it left Emma dazzed as she just looked at the other woman, biting her lip slightly, fighting a blush that threatenned to creep on her cheeks.

« Drop the façade, _dear_ , we all know deep down, you are a big softie ! » Regina rolled her eyes and started eating, followed by Emma.

They just sat contently with each other, eating silently and enjoying the other's presence.

« Regina … Does Robin make you happy? » She finally asked, looking up at the brunette almost shyly. She had been thinking about this over and over in her head, knowing how happy she looked since Robin came into her life. She surely looked smitten. Regina looked at her with surprise dancing in her eyes.

« Well … Yes … I guess he does ... » She stumbled over her words, not expecting a question like that. It seemed so trivial and yet no one before Emma ever bothered to ask.

« Oh I see … Well I am very happy for you Regina, you deserve to be happy. » Her smile seemed tainted with a silent sadness but it reached her eyes nonetheless. Regina frowned a little.

« Is everything alright, Emma ? » She rarely used her first name and whenever she did, Emma just couldn't refuse her anything.

« Well … It's just that … I don't know, Hook doesn't really make me feel happy. Content yes, but happy … I don't know ... ». Regina reached for her hand and took it gently within hers. Her thumb absent-mindedly stroking her knuckles.

« I thought you two were in love ... » She asked hesitantly, not knowing if her question was out of line.

« Yeah well …. » She sighed softly, her eyes fixated on her plate. « Do you believe in True Love … ? »

What was wrong with her today ? « I do … Your parents do … Everybody does, Emma. » She stated, her confusion quite obvious.

« I don't think I do … Neal never felt like True Love, and neither does Hook. » Her words were full of contempt and struck Regina who leaned back a bit.

« Well maybe they weren't the right one, dear, don't close yourself up. » She said softly with a gentle smile that beside Henry, she really ever gave Emma.

« Is Robin your True Love? » Regina let go of the blonde's hand at that question.

« According to Tinkerbell, he is ... » She looked down, unable to meet the savior's eyes and thus missing the brief flash of anger in them. Emma's chest tightened painfully. She couldn't be jealous, right ? That was a ridiculous thought. No, she just envied what Regina had found, that was it.

« What do you mean according to Tinkerbell ?! Because a fairy decided of who your True Love is ?! » She snapped at Regina who frowned and glared coldly at Emma.

« Don't talk to me like that, Ms Swan ! » She replied just as angrily.

« Excuse me but it's ridiculous ! »

« I don't care what you think ! You do not know the ways of our land. So educate yourself before spewing your judgement everywhere ! »

They both stared steely into each other's eyes, their bodies tensed, their breathing short. Snow chose that moment to enter the diner and smiled happily when she saw the two women eating together. She didn't notice the tension and skipped to their table.

« Hey there ! Regina, I was searching for you ! » She claimed happily and Regina huffed in annoyance before turning her head to her former enemy.

« What do you want again, Snow ? » She asked sternly, purposely ignoring the savior in front of her that sat crossed-arms.

« Well, I have organized everything and I have to make the announcement to everybody … Could we use the town hall ? »

« Yes, sure. » She replied with a lazy movement of her hand.

« You both have to be there ! We will announce it tonight ! » Her smile annoyed Regina to no end.

« You make it sound like you're announcing a wedding or something. » mumbled Emma.

« Well, I, for one, have some work to do. » Regina stated, getting up and paying for the both of them before leaving the diner without sparing Emma another look.

« What's her problem ? » Snow hoped she wouldn't act like that with her whole idea or it was going to be really hard to put those two together.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the afternoon that day, Emma texted Regina to apologize. The brunette was content and sighed in relief as she let go of the anger she held onto, replying that everything was fine. She had been excessively worried that their argument was going to last longer and that she would have to make without the blonde for some time. They kept texting :

Emma : « Will I see you tonight at the town hall ? »

Regina : « Sure Emma … Will Hook be there too ? »

Emma : « Yes, why … ? »

Regina : « Just checking, your mother wants everyone there. »

At 8 p.m., the citizens of Storybrooke were all gathered at the town hall. Snow and Ruby were waiting on the stage for everyone to settle in their seats. Regina and Emma were sitting next to each other, their boyfriend at their other side. Snow smiled to herself and took a step forward. The room grew quiet.

« Good evening everyone ! I gathered you all here tonight to make an announcement. Thanks to Regina, we organized a dance competition ! »

The mayor lifted her impeccable eyebrow, curious and kind of suspicious too. It was unusual. Why a dance competition and not a ball like they were used to in the Enchanted Forest ? Yes, it was pretty peculiar indeed. Everybody started talking, surprised, excited, already choosing their dance partner. After sparing each other a glance at the news, Emma and Regina both looked at their respective man and smiled.

« The competition will take place on this same stage in a week ! You are free to choose the dance that pleases you. »

« But you won't choose your partners ! » Ruby interrupted Snow excitedly.

The mayor and the savior both frowned at the exact same time, staring at the two women on stage. Oh, yes, highly suspicious, Regina thought to herself.

« We have drawn lots … So you can say Fate chose your partner ! »

« The first dance couple is …. Regina Mills and Emma Swan ! »

A loud gasp spread through the crowd and the blonde and the brunette felt the eyes of the whole town boring holes through the back of their skulls. Former Evil Queen and Savior together? That was going to be interesting!

They looked at each other, the usual tension growing quickly between them. The mayor's chocolate eyes were intensely locked with the savior's emerald ones. They looked away, the tension disappearing as Snow went on with the list.

While Snow kept talking, Emma's booted foot accidentally touched the mayor's. Regina instantly froze, keeping a neutral face as shivers ran down her spine, and quickly withdrew her heeled foot. A blush crept on Emma's face at the older woman's sudden action.

« I'm sorry, I didn't do that on purpose. » She whispered softly to the other woman.

« Keep quiet, Miss Swan. » Regina whispered back a little too harshly. Emma frowned.

« What is your problem, _Madame Mayor_ ?! » She said vehemently, trying to keep her growl quiet. Regina shot her a cold glare and crossed her arms, before ignoring her completely. Robin had his hand on Regina's thigh.

Ruby was watching the exchange from the stage.

« It's not looking good ! » She told Snow apologetically.

As soon as the list ended, Emma got up and fiercely left the hall, Hook following her quickly. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

When she got back home, Snow searched for her daughter and found her lying on her back on her bed.

« Emma … ? Is everything alright … ? » She asked her cautiously, entering the room.

« No, I don't know what Regina's problem is ! We are best friends and yet sometimes, without any reason at all, she goes back to being the cold woman she was when we met ! » Her voice shook with anger. Snow sat down on the edge of her bed next to her.

« Sweetie, I know Regina. Her walls go back up when she feels too vulnerable. With all the hardships she's been through in her life, would you blame her ? She pushes you away because she doesn't want to be vulnerable and doesn't want to offer herself to the possibility of getting hurt. »

« I'm sorry mom, but that's bullshit ! Look how open she is with Hood ! » She was almost whining at this point.

« Maybe she isn't as close to him as you think. She looks closer to you ... »

« Right … » Her voice was plain disbelief. She was quickly getting uncomfortable with this conversation, not wanting to let her attraction for the older woman slip. « Mom, I want to be alone please ... »

Snow sighed and nodded before giving her a peck on the forehead and leaving her to herself.

Shortly after, Regina decided to phone her soon-to-be dance partner. Emma sighed when she saw the caller ID and let her phone ring a few more times before picking up.

« What do you want Regina? » She asked wearily.

« Emma … First of all I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier … I had a lot on my mind ... » she said hesitantly, she surely wasn't going to admit it was the brief unexpected contact that put her on edge.

«Apology accepted » Emma mumbled, clearly still a little frustrated with the older woman. « Do you need anything else ? »

« Well, yes, in fact I do. Emma, we have to talk about this dance competition. » She said firmly.

« What of it ? We don't have to do it you know. »

« What?! » Regina blurted out. « Are you serious right now ?! Oh no no no ! I'm not surrendering that easily! »

« But I thought ... »

« I don't care what you thought ! I called you to tell you that we HAVE to win this ! I am a Queen ! I don't lose to peasants ! Especially in the matters of dancing ! » She clearly was passionate about this subject which left Emma completely dumbfounded.

« You are seriously considering this, Regina ? Do you realize WE will have to dance together ? »

« Oh, what are you ?! Five ?! Emma, I swear to God, if you bail on me ... »

« What ? You're gonna punish me ? » She laughed, falling back easily into their usual banter.

« Oh yes I will ! » She was completely serious, making the blonde squirm a little and gulp. « We are going to train all day long starting from tomorrow morning. I'm giving you the week off of your Sheriff duties. »

« Really ? » she couldn't believe Regina was this serious and committed to this. But hey, if she got the week off, she wasn't going to complain. A week of holidays with her best friend couldn't be so terrible.

« Yes, really. »

« Aren't you the competitive one, uh ? » Emma's smirk could be heard through the phone.

« I am Emma, as you are well aware. And that is why I won't tolerate any mistake nor anything else than all of you in this, understood ? »

« Yes, _Madame Mayor_ , your wish is my command. » She said in a mocked obedient tone.

« Mmmh, is that so ? » She said back flirtatiously, her voice purring her words. Emma shivered slightly.

« It was a joke ... » She mumbled, completely flustered.

« Oh, here I thought you actually cared » She teased gently.

« Regina, I do care. » Emma was being completely serious and took Regina by surprise.

« Oh ... » The line was silent for a while, neither one of them knowing what to say. Regina still couldn't believe someone, Emma of all people, could truly care for her. She was nibbling her lip. After everything she had done to her and to her mother, Emma was still welcoming her in her life with open arms. She couldn't let go of the genuine smile that grew slowly on her face. Emma sighed.

« Is there a problem Emma ? »

« No … It's just that I thought you would have fought Snow and Ruby to dance with Robin ... »

« What is up with you and all those questions about Robin recently ? » Regina was irritated, not comprehending why Emma couldn't let go of this topic already.

« Nothing ! It's just that it makes me think about my own relationship with Hook. »

« What of it, Emma ? » She asked, gentler with her.

« I don't know … I just realized that I didn't even want to be his partner for the dance competition. » She kept from admitting she would rather dance with her than with Hook.

« Are things that terrible between you two ? I thought you would have wanted to dance with him ... »

« Regina … ? »

« Yes ? »

« What if … What if I wanted to break up with him ? » She asked hesitantly.

« Emma … Don't make hasty decisions. » Feeling as if a burden was lifted from her heart, Regina found herself lost at what she was feeling.

« I am not ! I've been thinking about his for weeks now … Ever since the town has been quiet … Ever since I can actually sit down and think about all this. »

« Emma, if you aren't happy with him, just end your relationship. »

« It's easy for you to say ! You're all happy lovey with Robin ! »

« Emma it's not about me right now ! »

« I'm sorry it's just ... » She sighed. « I don't know … I don't want to disappoint Snow, I don't want to see how unhappy it would make Hook, I don't want to be alone again … I've always been alone ... » Regina's heart clenched at the sorrow in her voice. She wanted to be there to comfort her but she could only use her words.

« Emma, listen to me. You aren't alone, you have your parents, you have Henry and you have me. I'm not going anywhere. You have to make your own choices, your own decisions based on what makes YOU happy. It is your life, not theirs. I'm not saying you have to go all the way like I did in my past, but you still have to live your life on your own terms. It's the only life you get. Make it matter, make it beautiful and happy for you, not for other people. Hook doesn't deserve you anyway. Have you seen him ? I've known him for a long time and he isn't a good person Emma. Find yourself someone who loves you for who you are, not for being the savior or for being a beautiful woman. » Her voice was soothing and caring.

« Y-you think I am a beautiful woman … ? » She asked shyly.

« Of course you are Emma, any fool would see that. »

« You aren't a fool. »

« Indeed, I'm not. » Emma chuckled. « Now Emma, I expect you to go to bed right away because you are to be at my place at 7 am sharp. »

« What ?! 7 am?! Are you insane ?! »

« We have to win this, so we'll have to work hard. »

« Why did Fate have to put me with you ? » She whined with a pout.

« Oh come on, you know you love it. »

« Maybe I do. » She teased back.

« Perfect, tomorrow, 7 am. »

« Good night, Regina. »

« Good night, Emma. »


	4. Chapter 4

**MONDAY**

Emma woke up pretty early so she wouldn't be late at Regina's. She couldn't believe what was happening. They actually were going to dance together.

Emma wasn't sure if it was a good idea seeing how Regina was always cold to her whenever they unexpectedly touched. The only time they seemed to touch without the moment being awkward was when they were comforting each other. Maybe Regina would come up with a dance where they wouldn't be touching. She took a quick shower and put on gym shorts, a loose tank top and sneakers before heading to the mayor's mansion.

Regina woke up even earlier than the blonde in order to prepare everything and to think about what kind of dance they could do. She absolutely had to win and she was sure she had a good chance to with the savior at her side …. granted she could actually dance, of course. Her mind started to wander to the dances she could pull off perfectly herself and stopped on some of them and, thinking of Emma, she started to remember some things about the younger woman. She thought about the moment they met, about the fire inside the savior and about the incredible way their relationship evolved. She knew exactly what dance they would do, but she had yet to come up with a choreaography. She dressed in a black dress loose enough for her to move freely and stayed barefoot.

At 6:45 am, she heard Emma's bug pull up in her driveway and was quite impressed. The blonde, who was always late, was surprisingly early. What surprised her even more was that the doorbell never rang. She frowned and went to wait by the door. Emma was pacing back and forth on her porch.

The young want was terribly nervous and she didn't even know why. It was just Regina. Sure she was going to be a pain in the ass with the whole dance thing because she wanted to win, but there wasn't any reason to be so nervous.

Regina waited patiently. At 7 am sharp, Emma sighed deeply and, gathering her courage, she rang the bell. The mayor smirked, she really wanted to please her if she was willing to wait 15 minutes by her door just so she could be right on time. She opened the door with a mischievious smirk.

« Good morning, dear. You have me impressed, Ms Swan, showing up right on time is not a thing you had me used to. » She bit a lower lip softly at the sight of the young woman in such a revealing attire. Her thighs were almost completely bare and so were her toned arms and shoulders. Emma was blushing slightly, seeing the way Regina was eyeing her up and down. No … She couldn't be checking her out, she was surely sizing her up for the task at hand. Right ? That would be too weird if she was finding her attractive … Right ?

« I didn't want to anger my dance partner before we even began the rehearsals. » She smiled sweetly at her, fidgeting slightly. Regina moved to the side to let her in. « And really ? Ms Swan again ? Aren't we past that Regina ? We've been friends for 2 years now ! » She exclaimed while walking in. Regina rolled her eyes.

« I thought you liked it when I called you that. » She smirked, her eyebrow arched elegantly.

« I like when you call me anything really, but …. » She realized what she had just said and blushed, fidgeting even more.

« Oh really, do you now ? » That infuriating smirk again ! God ! Did the brunette want to kill her ? « I find you quite nervous today, Emma, is something wrong ? »

« Not at all, it's just that I don't know what to expect from all of this. »

« Did you eat this morning ? » Regina asked out of the blue. Emma was confused by the sudden change of topic.

« Uh … No, not really, I was gonna be late ... » Regina sighed, frustrated, sometimes it seemed Emma really was a child, she couldn't even take care of herself.

« Follow me » She instructed before going to the kitchen to put something together quickly for Emma to eat.

« Thank you, 'Gina » With a wide smile, she started eating hungrily.

« Don't call me that. » She mumbled back, pouting slightly.

When the blonde was finished with her quick breakfast, Regina led her to a spacious room with a mirror taking up an entire wall. It was perfect to practise. Regina looked at Emma to see her reaction and she was not disappointed, the blonde was greatly impressed.

« Wow ! So …. Do you have any idea of what we could do ? »

« In a matter of fact, I do have some ideas but I won't share them with you today. First, I want you to show me what you are capable of. Do you know how to dance ? »

« Actually I do, but it is a lot of street dancing so … I don't know what you have in mind for our dance but I don't know any ballroom dances ... »

« It's fine … You are going to show me what you can do and I'll decide if you'll be able to learn what I'm thinking of. » She went to put some music and stood back, crossing her arms and studying the young woman.

Emma stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. « Regina, you are intimidating me a little here ... »

« Just forget about me and dance. »

 _I can't just simply forget about you_ … Emma thought as she closed her eyes and let the music flood her before starting to dance in rhythm, shyly at first but then letting herself go with the music.

Regina was observing her and was pleased to see that the woman had some skills. Those moves were nothing like the ones that could be found in ballroom dances but at least she was in perfect sync with the rhythm and she could move her body pretty well. She let her dance for a long while though, now watching her more than studying her.

She really was a beautiful woman, she had meant what she told her on the phone the night before. She was sure that just from the blonde's beauty, they could easily win this. She mentally scolded herself for that kind of thoughts and stopped the music with a wave of her hand.

« Good, I'll be able to make a dancer out of you. » She teased.

« You just can't admit that I already am a pretty decent one, can you ? » She said back playfully.

« I wouldn't want to feed your already enormous ego. »

« Me ?! Enormous ego ? Look who's talking ! _Her Majesty_ thinks way more highly of herself that I do of me. »

« Mmmh, keep calling me by my title and maybe I'll treat you gently through our week together. »

« You like it when I call you that, _Your Majesty_ ? » Emma purred with a predator smirk, advancing towards the former Queen. Regina raised an eyebrow, looking at her with boredom.

« Don't look at me like that, I'm the one that hunts the others down, and you would be a prey, not the other way around, dear. »

« Do you truly think I would play prey for you ? »

« No, not one single bit, but who said I wouldn't like the chase ? » They were now standing extremely close to the other, the tension almost buzzing between them, staring into each other's eyes.

A brief moment later, they back away from each other a little.

« Anyways, I don't even know what _you_ are capable of. » Emma challenged her.

« You just want me to dance for you. »

« Maybe I do »

« Alright, suit yourself. » She put some classical music and closed her eyes. She was forgetting the whole world around her and started dancing a contemporary dance. She was letting her walls down and danced the feelings the music provoked in her. Emma couldn't help herself but stare at her, in complete awe. The way the older woman was moving was enthralling, powerful and extremely raw. Emma just stood there, not even moving a little in case it would break the moment. And the moment lasted for two whole hours before Regina stopped, lying down on the floor as the final notes of the piece sounded in the room. She opened her eyes and Emma came softly kneel by her side.

« That was … It was poetry and beauty. » She whispered in awe. Regina simply smiled up at her, happiness shining in her eyes.

Regina finally got up and sighed.

« Will you have lunch with me ? »

« With pleasure ! »

« I'll need some time to cook but you can go relax in the living room if you want, make yourself at home. »

« Thank you. » Regina took off for the kitchen, Emma hot on her trail. She smirked as the blonde sat down happily on a stool in the kitchen.

« Am I more interesting than TV, dear ? »

« Of course you are ! » Regina blushed slightly and started cooking silently for both of them. The silent wasn't awkward, it was serene and natural between them. But Regina could feel the savior's eyes following her every move and it made her extremely self-conscious.

« So … What are you going to do about Hook ? » Emma looked down.

« I … uh … I broke up with him last night. »

« WHAT ?! » She looked at her in complete surprised.

« Well after our little chat … I went to his place and just broke up. » Regina sighed.

« Please tell me you didn't do that because of what I've said ... » She was starting to feel guilty, she didn't want to be in the way of Emma and her happiness.

« No Regina don't feel guilty about all this. I'm already feeling happier. I don't have to hide my feelings … It's like a weight have been lifted from my shoulders. I feel … free … »

« If you are happy Emma, then so am I. You deserve to be happy. » Emma smiled brightly at her and gently put her hand on hers.

« Thank you, it really means the world to me ... » _You mean the world to me ..._ She couldn't think like that … Regina would never feel as strongly …

Regina kept cooking as they went on lighter conversations about Henry and their work. They then ate together in the same bliss, strangely content in this kind of domesticity. Once their lunch over, Regina told Emma she was free for that day as she was to create their dance routine so they could start learning it together as soon as possible. She opened the mansion's door for her and smiled, a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

« We are going to win this competition Emma, I am sure of it. »

« I will do everything in my power to accomplish that Regina, I'll do that for you. »

« For me … ? » She frowned.

« Well our victory obviously seem important to you. And you are important to me. »

« So are you to me, Emma. »

Emma smiled sadly, thinking that Regina was wrong as she didn't know the intensity of what Emma felt for her.

« I can't wait to see what you will come up with ! »

« I hope you'll like it ... » Regina seemed quite self-conscious about her idea.

« I'm sure I will. »

« You will have to tell me what our dance evokes to you, okay ? » Emma nodded and walked out of the house.

« See you tomorrow, 'Gina ! » She said playfully with a wide grin.

« See you tomorrow, Ms Swan, 7 am ! »

They both smiled for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**TUESDAY**

The sheriff woke up feeling a bit sore from her dancing the day before but smiled at the memory, especially while remembering how privileged she was to have witnessed Regina dancing so freely. If she was honest with herself, she knew the brunette had always been on her mind but now … now she was becoming obsessed. She couldn't think of anything else and it was hard to bear, especially when she knew how pointless it all was … Regina was with Robin after all …

She got ready and, eager to see her, she arrived at 6:30 am. She didn't wait any longer and rang the bell.

Regina groaned. Why was the insufferable blonde here so early ?! She opened the door with a scowl on her face.

« I said 7 am, Ms Swan ! » Emma's jaw dropped. Regina was still in her silky black nightgown which barely covered her thighs and which had a cleavage to die for. She was staring at the beauty in front of her.

« I … I ... » Regina's face softened when she saw how flustered she was.

« Emma … Are you staring right now ? » She didn't even hear her. « See something you like, dear ? » She smirked and crosser her arms which pushed up her breast slightly. Emma gulped and quickly averted her eyes.

« You aren't dressed … ? »

« Obviously … Come ... » She ordered almost sinfully. She watched the younger woman stepping in with her gaze on the floor.

« I've made breakfast, go eat while I get dressed. » She said a bit sternly before going up to her room.

Emma quickly went to the kitchen, trying to wipe away from her memory the wonderful sight that had welcomed her this morning. She was at a loss of words, all her mind was focusing on was Regina. She groaned and let her head fall on the table with a thud.

« Emma, what are you doing ? » The mayor scolded her softly, as she would treat a child. Emma shot up, surprised.

« Nothing, just eating … » She released a relieved sigh when she saw that Regina was wearing some simple sportswear.

« Have you finished eating ? »

« Regina, stop treating me like a child ! » Emma snapped suddenly. « I am not a child ! I am a woman ! Alright ?! » Emma couldn't control her frustration around the brunette anymore and got angry for absolutely no reason.

« Oh sorry for taking care of you when you obviously don't ! I wouldn't want you to die in my house ! »

« How thoughtful of you ! If I only die on the porch would it be better for you ?! »

« What the hell has got into you ?! »

« Well certainly not you ! » She snapped again.

« Wait … What …?» Regina glanced at her, completely lost and confused. Her confusion grew higher when she noticed a flicker of panic in her friend's eyes. But her green eyes went angry again.

« It was a joke, lighten the fuck up, Regina ! »

« Are _YOU_ seriously telling _THAT_ to me right now ?! Who got all up on her high horse right there for no reason at all ?! You know what, I don't even care anymore, I won't cook you breakfast again if it angers you that much ! Sorry for trying to be nice ! » Regina's walls got back up around her when she had been quite pleased to see the blonde in the first place.

She got up and went to the dancing room. Emma stared pointedly at the floor, feeling really bad for reacting that way but still arboring an angry face, so Regina wouldn't see how remorseful she was feeling. She was screwing their friendship up. All of that because the mayor's words gave her hope. She shouldn't have broken up with Hook. She was better off feigning her feelings for him than battling with her feelings for Regina. Feelings that would never be shared anyways. Why was she putting herself through so much pain ? And now they had to dance together … Regina turned to her once in the room, her attitude all business like.

« I chose two dances for our performance. » Her voice had no emotion at all, she wanted to hide how hurt she had been by Emma. « A tango and a rumba. » She almost forgot why she had picked those for her dance with the savior that obviously hated her, with good reasons to anyways.

« Do you know any step from any of those dances ? » The blonde shook her head no.

« Then today I will teach you the basic steps and the way your body must be moving. » She said firmly. « Face the mirror and copy me. » She ordered. « We'll start with the tango. » She magicked the music and started dancing slowly so Emma could repeat her movements.

Emma was growing very frustrated because she had to watch her move and right now, she just wanted to ignore her and hide from her.

She was doing her best to reproduce everything Regina did and she was doing good, until a more difficult step that Regina had showed.

Emma tried, she really did, multiple times, but she just couldn't get it right.

« Emma ! Focus ! You must not move your hips ! » She snapped before grabbing her hips to keep them in place.

« What are you doing ?! » Emma's breathing started getting out of control and she yanked herself away from Regina.

« Come back here immediately and stop being such a wuss ! » She yanked her back to her, more forcefully than she had meant to and now Emma's back was pressed against Regina's body. She could feel every curve. Emma whined so she wouldn't moan instead.

« Regina let go of meeee ! »

« Stop acting like a child ! Do the step again ! And don't move those hips ! » She grabbed them again to keep them still.

Emma was so embarrassed that she finally did the step right, just so she could get away from the older woman.

« It's time for a break … We're going to get lunch at Granny's. »

« At Granny's ? … Can't we have it here ? »

« I'm not cooking for you anymore. »

« What ?! But 'Gina … please ... » Emma pouted slightly, sincerely sad. Regina frowned.

« Emma ... »

« No, please, listen … I'm sorry for snapping at you … I really am … I didn't mean what I said. I … I really love your cooking … Please … » Regina sighed.

« Fine … But you're helping me. »

« Thank you ! » Without thinking about what she was doing, she gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and bolted to the kitchen. Regina froze for a few seconds, eyes wide before smiling widely and then following Emma.

Henry came running to the kitchen while Emma and Regina were finishing cooking, laughing together, the atmosphere way more relaxed than the whole morning. Henry stopped dead in his tracks.

« Ma ? What are you doing here ? » The 14 year old boy asked.

« Well … Your mother and I were rehearsing for the competition and we were making lunch. You are eating here today ? I thought you'd be eating at school. » Regina was amused to see that when with Henry, Emma was behaving like a responsible adult when she really was a child herself.

« Oh … okay ... » He eyed them suspiciously and walked to the dining room.

They all started eating together, both mothers asking him questions about school. Emma was often and very discretely checking Regina out when she wasn't looking at her. Henry frowned.

« Ma, what are you doing ? »

« What ? Nothing ! » She answered defensively. Regina looked suspiciously at Emma.

« What was she doing, sweetheart ? » Henry saw the panicked look on Emma's face.

« Nothing … I thought … never mind. » Regina dropped the subject and relief washed over Emma, and Henry noticed. He would have to talked to her about it.

He then went back to school for the afternoon and the dance couple kept rehearsing till late in the afternoon. Emma was trying to hide her embarassement and uneasiness when Regina was touching her. Regina, too focused on Emma's dancing skills, didn't notice.

« Moooooooooooom ! » Emma whined when getting back home, letting herself fall on the sofa. Mary Margaret came rushing to her daughter.

« What's the problem ? » She truly was worried. Some tears started rolling on Emma's cheeks and Mary Margaret immediately took her in her arms firmly. « Oh sweetie, you can tell me anything ... » She said softly, running her hand through the blonde's curls.

« I … I can't go on like this with this dance thing ... » She mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

« What ? Why ? What's wrong … ? »

« Mom, you wouldn't understand, I just can't ... »

« Emma, if you explain I can very well understand, I assure you. »

« I can't go on like this with her ! Everytime she touches me I feel like the world is spinning around me ! When I look into her eyes I feel like I'm falling but no one's there to catch me ! Every time she speaks to me, my body is alive everywhere ! I just can't mom ! I … I can't keep my feelings for her burried when we're doing this ! Just being her friend is hard enough for me ! And now this ?! »

« Emma, listen - »

« No ! Save it ! She is happy ! She is happy with Hood and I'm not going to take away her happiness ! That's all I want ! For her to be happy ! I just … I just wish I could be the one to make her happy ... »

« I've known Regina for a much longer time than you sweetie. She doesn't love Robin. »

« How could you say this ?! Have you seen just the way she looks at him ?! »

« Have you seen the way she looks at you ?! »

« What ?! »

« Emma, whenever you leave, she looks at you so intensely that I would believe she wouldn't see you ever again ! When you show up, her whole face lights up ! When you infuriate her, her whole body tenses and just gets pulled towards you ! She is head over heels Emma ! Robin is her way to push those feelings away because she is scared ! » Emma didn't know what to say to that. She just didn't want to get her hopes up.

« Mom … I'm in love with Regina … » Snow simply smiled lovingly at her and hugged her. « I know Emma. »

Emma's eyes widened when she saw Henry looking at her with his mouth wide open. He ran to his room. Emma got up quickly and ran after him.

« Henry wait ! Henry ! » She entered his room and shut the door behind him.

« You lied to me ! » He shouted to her.

« What ? »

« Every time I asked and you said you loved Hook you lied to me ! » He snapped angrily. « But I knew ! I knew you weren't and that just proves it ! »

« Henry I'm sorry … I- »

« Earlier today … At lunch … You were checking her out, weren't you ? » He calmed down, staring patiently at his mother.

« I … » She sighed in defeat. « Yes I was ... »

« Well first of all, ewww that is so gross mom ! » He was smiling brightly though. « And second of all, you have to tell her ! »

« Oooooh no, young man ! Never ! »

« What ?! But you're the savior ! You have to saver her from Hood ! »

« Listen, kid … It's not that easy. »

« Oh yes it is ! You are her True Love and she is yours ! Can't you see ! Fate brought us all three together so we could be a family ! » Emma smiled sadly at him and ran a hand through his hair.

« Henry, listen, don't get your hopes up. She isn't interested. And even if she was, it's just not that simple. »

« Sure it is ! You are both too stubborn to see it ! Ma, I'm going to help you woo my mom ! »

Emma just laughed sincerely and hugged him tight.


	6. Chapter 6

****WEDNESDAY****

7 am. She was standing in front of the mansion's door, extremely nervous. She was thinking back to the conversation she had with her son the night before.

 _ _« So you're going to help me woo her, uh ? » She was lying down on her bed with her son.__

 _ _« Yes ! I know her extremely well ! I'll be your intel ! Now first of all, whatever you do, you have to always be right on time. Never early, never late. She hates both. If she sees you waiting in front of the house it will flatter her. » He explains patiently.__

 _ _« How on earth do you know all this about her, kid ? » She clearly is impressed.__

 _ _« I've seen her behaving for 14 years mom ... »__

 _ _« Right …. I know firsthand she hates when I'm early … Though I don't … Cause, wow, I'm telling you Henry, Regina in a silky nightgown is a sight to be damned for ! » She said dreamily.__

 _ _« EWWWWW ! FOCUS 'MA ! » He almost shouted. The blonde just sighed in adoration. « Anyways …. She is a hopeless romantic. So bring her flowers, make little gestures of affection and all that. » Emma nodded, listening intently. « And you have to know she is very serious about this … I don't even understand why …. but she's been in her dance studio till late at night every night. » He stopped talking, thinking about what else to say. « Oh don't talk about Robin ! »__

 _ _« What ? Why ? You know, she is my friend, we've talked about him. »__

 _ _« Really ? So you know they aren't sleeping in the same room together anymore when he spends the night ? »__

 _ _« What ? Really ? » Henry nodded happily. « I think she wants to break up with him but she seems lost … anyways …. You have to be protective of her. »__

 _ _« Protective … ? » She was sceptical. « You do know she is a very independent woman. She wants to stand up for herself. »__

 _ _« I didn't mean belittling her and hiding her away from harm » He said sternly, looking like Regina when looking at her like that. « I meant being there for her and being at her side so if she needed help, you could give it to her without her having to ask for it. Because she HATES asking for help. »__

 _ _« Okay, got that. »__

 _ _« Start with that 'Ma ! You'll have to tell me everything that happens ! »__

She had been waiting in front of the house for a good half an hour and she truly hoped Regina noticed that. Of course, the mayor did because when she had glanced through the window at 6:30 am, she had watched the bug pull in her driveway. She had frowned, expecting the bell but nothing. She realized Emma was going to wait this time and she couldn't help but feel happy about that. She decided to put some effort into her outfit and put on a dancing dress that clung to her body but what loose enough at her legs. It stopped midway through her thighs. She also was wearing heels.

7 am. Emma rang the bell, her hand shaking a little. Why did she feel so weird ? It wasn't a date or any other thing so she truly had to calm down. She stared at Regina when the woman opened the door.

« You … You are beautiful. » She whispered in awe, making Regina blush.

« Shush Emma, it's just a very simple dress. » She said gently. Emma handed her a perfect blood red rose. Regina looked up into her eyes. « What is that for … ? » She asked with caution.

« I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance for the whole dance thing. »

« Oh ... » Regina let a genuine and radiant smile form on her lips and she gingerly took the rose. « Thank you Emma, it's gorgeous. »

« Just like you ... » Regina squinted her eyes slightly and studied her.

« Thank you … » She let her in and put the rose in a vase before leading the sheriff to the dance studio.

Regina was in a very good mood, though a bit nervous about showing Emma a part of the choreography. She conjured a chair.

« Please Emma, you can sit. I'm going to show you the tango part of our dance … » She conjured a clone of herself that would dance the blonde's part. Emma jumped in surprise.

« Regina?! I didn't know you could do something like that ! »

« The clone is an illusion, it isn't real Emma. »

« Okay ... »

When she was sure she had Emma's full and undivided attention, the music filled the air and the two Reginas started dancing. Emma was watching intensely, completely enraptured by what she was seeing. The two women were ice and fire, flushed one against the other just to be violently parted mere seconds later. The movements were sharp, precise and extremely sensual. Emma thought she could never live up to that expectation.

As she watched the dance, she couldn't help but be reminded of their own history and of the moment they met and the 2 years after that. There was desperation in this dance, a need and yet rejection and violence. Every breath drawn in pulling the women together, increasing the sexual tension in the air and every breath exhaled pushing the women away from one another desperately, angrily but when they came back to each other again it was met with even more intensity, even more need and desire.

It couldn't have been closer to the truth, to how she lived those memories. Regina felt all that too ? The mayor came to a halt when the two women were looking straight into each other's eyes, both in the same stance, crouched with a leg perfectly extended behind them, hands gently grabbing the other's cheeks, foreheads touching.

« Regina … I don't even know what to say ... » She was at a loss of words, the brunette having taken her breath away. The clone disappeared as Regina rose up and walked to her, self-conscious.

« I hope you don't find the dance too … I don't know … stupid. »

« Stupid … ? Regina, it was … It moved me so deeply. » The mayor looked up at her with hopeful eyes. « How … how did you manage to choregraph my exact emotions … ? I felt like I was living our first moments together. » Regina beamed at that and it made Emma's heart swell in her chest.

« It indeed was what I was hoping for ! Wait till you see the other part of our dance ! »

« When ? »

« Tomorrow, today we focus on our tango, dear. » She liked the sound of that … __Our tango.__

« There is just a little something …. Why are you always leading in this ? »

« Excuse me … ? I am the Queen, I am the Mayor, I lead. »

« What ?! Oh 'Gina that's bullshit and you know it! »

« Don't start, Ms Swan ! » She growled and Emma winced but she wasn't going to back down.

« Regina, whether you like it or not we are in this together ! And I am here besides you ! But our relationship back then … We both lead in turns. One day you were winning against me and the next I was against you. You know that and yet you don't want to acknowledge it ? Regina, I would be honored to dance this with you, but I want it to show us for what we truly were and now truly are. I want it to be honest. »

Regina was deeply touched by all this and a single tear rolled on her cheek. Since when did Emma take so much importance in her life ?

« 'Gina … Are you okay ? I'm sorry if I said something wrong. » She knelt close to Regina and gently wiped the tear away, reverently.

« You didn't, on the contrary my dear. You said everything right. You are right. I'll make some twists so we can both take turn leading … but please understand it is very hard for me to give you the lead … I don't like letting myself so vulnerable and trusting. »

« Regina, I would never hurt you. I would always lead you to somewhere safe. » She whispered against the back of the brunette's hand. Regina just couldn't take her eyes off of her, trust and deep feelings dancing in them.

They took a much needed break from such an emotional moment and Regina went to cook lunch. Emma took the opportunity to text her son.

Emma : Henry it's all going surprisingly well !

Henry : I told you, 'Ma !

Emma : And you should see the dance she created … It's … perfect and it's us …

Henry : Trust her, she loves you.

Emma : Henry, stop. Don't give me false hope I beg of you.

Henry : Stop fooling yourselves.

Emma sighed and joined Regina for lunch. They talked about everything but their conversation remained lighthearted.

They finally went back to the studio and started rehearsing together now.

Regina came closer to her and pulled her softly so that their bodies were connected. Emma felt extremely warm at the contact and couldn't think of anything else than Regina.

They started dancing and it all came easily as the partners lived their emotions, their memories together, their gaze always locked, never looking away from each other. Every time they had to part it was painful to them and they expressed their past anger at each other and let their mutual desire and desperation for closeness move them and their bodies. Each one taking the lead one after the other. They looked as if their were battling, fighting like scorned lovers and reuniting in a passionate embrace.

Emma couldn't keep it in. She started crying and pulled away from Regina's embrace. The brunette frowned, worried. She came closer to the blonde carefully.

« Emma … What's wrong … ? »

« I'm sorry I … I can't do this … I can't just … It's too intense. » Still sobbing her heart out, she did what she did best, she fled and ran to her home where she felt safe, where she wouldn't lose her sanity to Regina and her arms, to Regina and what she saw in her eyes, to Regina and her perfect dance.

How could she forget how perfect it was to dance with her ? How natural, how emotional it was ? It was too much to take all at once, too much she had to suffer.

All she wanted was Regina. She was all she wanted and all she could never have.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina just stood alone in the center of her dancing studio, completely lost, still staring at the door that Emma fled through. What had she done wrong ? She had thought that they had connected through the dance. She had the impression that Emma and herself shared the same emotions, the same memories that carried them over the dance floor. She was feeling safe here with Emma, she could let go of all her burdens when they danced, purely living the moment, completely hypnotized by their harmony.

What had gone wrong ? Had she yet again destroyed something pure ? She sighed sadly and went to her living room with a glass of wine, lying down on the sofa, tears threatening to fall from her closed eyes.

Henry got home later that day to find his mother still lying on the couch, rubbing her face softly, her mind still tormented by the events of the day.

Henry frowned, it wasn't an usual behavior from the mayor. He silently went up to her.

« Mom … ? » He whispered gently, a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she opened her eyes and tensed before seeing her son. She relaxed with yet another sigh.

« Henry … How was your day ? » She asked, sitting up. He sat next to her.

« Better than yours it seems …. What's going on, mom ? » He was genuinely concerned.

« It's Emma … We were rehearsing and … She ended up running away crying. »

« What did you do ? » He asked wearily. She glared slightly at him.

« That's the problem ! I didn't do anything Henry ! We were just dancing ! And everything was perfect up to the point when she suddenly broke down and ran ! I've spent the whole day asking myself what I did wrong but I have no idea … » She felt so powerless and she hated it.

« Why didn't you ask __her__ … ? »

« I don't know … I think she doesn't want to dance with me anymore … She said she couldn't do this … She gave up Henry, why should I bother ? »

« So you're going to give up too without a fight ?! Mom I don't recognize you here ! »

« She obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with me ! » It came from deeper than the dance and Henry could very well sense it.

« You really are blind mom … She wants to be there with you ! How can't you see that ? »

« Henry, don't. »

« Mom she is scared and overwhelmed. »

« How do you even know this ? »

« I do, that's all. »

« So what should I do … ? »

« You just need to talk to her. »

« It's that simple, uh ? » She scoffed, raising an eyebrow. He stared at her.

« It actually really is that simple. »

« Since when are you the mature and all-knowing one? » She asked, amused.

« Well that is thanks to you, mom. » She smirked and kissed his forehead.

« Go do your homework sweetheart. » He pulled her in a tight hug and ran to his bedroom.

Regina gingerly took her phone and searched for the blonde in her contacts.

Regina : Emma … Talk to me please. I'm sorry. I genuinely don't know what I did wrong but I promise I didn't want to hurt you. Tell me what's going on.

Emma : I'm sorry for running away, I'll be there at rehearsals tomorrow.

Regina : Please … Don't step away from me. I'm your friend Emma, just tell me so I won't do the same mistake again.

Emma : You didn't do anything wrong.

Regina : I need to see you, please.

Emma : Fine. Granny's in ten minutes.

Emma clenched her jaw and tried to put on her best face before leaving the apartment. Regina was already waiting in a booth when she arrived. She went straight up to her and sat across from her.

« What do you want, Regina ? » Emma's face was cold as she tried hard to push away all her feelings so that Regina wouldn't know.

« I want to know what's wrong. »

« Listen … I am sorry for my reaction okay ? I'm not giving up on the competition but … yesterday, it was too intense for me. And maybe you don't feel that way but it all rang too true to me. I was dancing so many emotions and it just intensified them and it became overwhelming … I'll keep my emotions away from now on. »

« Emma, please don't. Those emotions are important to the dance. Our dance must be true, not hidden. I hope you don't think I didn't feel overwhelmed too … It was hard to keep my tears from falling … But my whole life I've learnt to keep my emotions hidden … Emma I felt so connected to you there, I don't want to lose this. Trust me please, I won't hurt you or exploit your emotions. »

« I trust you Regina, it's myself that I don't trust. »

« I … I don't understand. »

« And I don't want you to. » She sighed, the conversation obviously being very hard for her.

« I'm sorry, I won't leave again. »

« Stop apologizing, I was just so scared I had done something wrong. »

« No, it just was all too real. It still is. It still will be. »

« I know ... »

« No you don't. »

« Emma stop being cryptic when you don't want to explain this to me. »

They both sighed and looked down, Regina's hand had somehow found its way to Emma's forearm as they spoke and both were enjoying the warm connection.

And that's when Robin showed up, a little drunk.

« Regina … Here you are. I haven't seen you in days. » His tone was accusing and Emma turned her head to him, obviously angry at him for both interrupting and speaking this way to Regina.

« I have been busy. » Regina merely responded, still looking at Emma.

« With __her__... »

« Yes, with her, we are rehearsing and you know that, let it go. »

« You are cheating on me and you're telling me to let it go ?! »

« What ?! I'm not cheating on you ! » Regina withdrew her hand from Emma.

« Riiiiiiight, and I'm supposed to believe that ?! Can she give you as much pleasure as I can ? Cause I highly doubt that ! » Regina stood up abruptly and slapped him hard across the face.

« Don't talk about her this way ! And I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to give me more pleasure than you can Robin ! So why don't you get the hell away from my life ?! »

« Don't be stupid ! I'm your True Love ! »

« No you aren't Robin, you never were and never will be ! I don't want to see you ever again, we are done here. »

He was about to slap her when Emma stood up and shoved him against the diner's counter. She punched him hard across the face and broke his nose. « Didn't you hear what she said ?! Get the hell out of our lives ! »

Regina was quite surprised by Emma's behavior but didn't say anything. She got closer to the blonde, standing quietly behind her. Robin glared at them and left quickly.

« You didn't have to do this ... »

« I wasn't going to let him behave this way towards you. »

« Emma, I kind of deserve it, I have never been a saint. I was the Evil Queen not so long ago. » Emma looked straight into her eyes.

« Stop this. You deserve what's best in this world. You deserve beauty in your life, you deserve happiness and love. You deserve to be treated as a queen, Regina, and not because you were one, but because you are a wonderful woman. And I am honored to have met you and to be able to call myself your friend. »

Regina was staring at her, a bit wide eyed. She couldn't believe what the blonde was telling her. The sheriff moved her deeply with her words and how true they were in the blonde's eyes. She couldn't understand how she could think that of her.

« Emma- »

« No, please, don't say anything. » She gently wrapped her arms around Regina to hold her tightly, hugging her for the first time since they had known each other. Regina stiffened at first but then relaxed in the embrace and hugged her back. Then Emma pulled away, smiled weakly and left. They felt too right together and it hurt.

 ** **THURSDAY****

The next day, Emma came to Regina's at 6 am and waited till 7 am to ring the bell. Of course, Regina had been delighted to see her so early. She opened the door and Emma greeted her with a peck on the cheek which left Regina dumbfounded. Emma came in and went straight to the kitchen. Regina beamed happily and followed her.

« So, to make you feel better after last night, I brought breakfast ! » Emma said happily.

« To make me feel better ? »

« Yes, about your break up. »

« Oh dear, I'm not upset about that, more like relieved. »

« Then to prepare for a hard day of work ! »

They both settled down and ate while chatting about their son. Then they moved on to the dance studio. Emma suddenly looked quite shy.

« Emma, just let yourself go and I'll do the same with you. » Emma nodded and took her position, having learnt the whole choreography perfectly. The music started and then all she could focus on was Regina and her emotions again, everything felt right. She felt shivers every time Regina touched her and her heart was beating hard and fast as they danced the day away, repeating everything over and over again, but it always felt new, the intensity higher every time.

She was letting herself go more each time, drowning in Regina's gaze, letting her anger, frustration, need and desire from a few years back take her completely to give meaning to her every move. Regina was giving herself entirely to their dance and so was Emma who started crying again but she didn't flee, she kept dancing, never breaking their gaze, her tears silent.

Their emotions were running high and they were moving so perfectly with each other that the air started crackling with magic a little.

A few hours later, both sweaty and out of breath, they stopped when in their final stance. They were grabbing each other's face softly yet firmly, their foreheads touching. Emma started getting overwhelmed again and closed her eyes. Regina didn't move.

« Emma, stay with me please. » She simply whispered, her breath falling on the blonde's lips like a promise. Her voice pulled Emma through her feelings to the moment they were sharing. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded softly, holding the older woman's caring gaze.

Finally they both stood up and hugged each other tightly, burying their faces in the other's neck and both began sobbing softly. They didn't want to let go and afraid to be parted, just tightened their embrace. Calming slowly, they finally pulled away but still in each other's arms.

« Thank you for trusting me. » Regina whispered softly, tenderly placing a blonde lock between Emma's ear.

« Thank you for being there. »

« Always, Emma. »

« Always. »

They looked into each other's eyes, their faces so close that their noses slightly touched, their lips almost brushing. They heard the door of the mansion close and they pulled away from each other completely, the moment broken. Henry was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**FRIDAY**

« So, today, we are starting to rehearse the rumba part of our dance ! » Regina was overtly enthusiastic to hide her nervousness … would Emma be okay dancing with her what she had planned ? She hoped the blonde wouldn't be scandalized or appalled.

« Great ! But Regina I've never heard of it ... » Emma was still very self-conscious around Regina, not wanting to appear as lovesick as she was with the brunette. The day before had been emotionally charged and she was falling even more in love with the mayor. She accepted the fact that she was a lost case. Why try to push those feelings away when they kept getting stronger each and every day. She would love her from afar but she would never stop loving her.

« Good thing I brought some videos to give you a first look at what it is ... » She gestured for Emma to sit and took a laptop to show her the videos. They were sitting close enough that their legs were touching, making them both a bit too aware of the other's effect on themselves.

Emma was focusing on the videos while Regina was studying her reactions to them. Emma didn't move a muscle in her body, simply breathing. The brunette had no idea what she was thinking and it was bothering her quite a bit. The last video ended.

« So … ? What do you think … ? »

« It's … I want to see what you created before telling you what I think. » Regina nodded and stood up, creating her clone once again. Emma was staring at them, hiding her inner turmoil. Why did Regina want to dance something like THAT with her ?

Regina started dancing on time with the music. The beginning was representing their relationship after Regina's almost sacrifice for the town and when they were in Neverland. It was hesitant, shy, the two woman circling one another, each coming closer in turn. They were reaching out for each other without ever truly connecting. Emma was once again baffled at how on point it was with her emotions. She could only think that they had been shared by Regina. She cherished her memories all the more.

But the dance was slowly growing more intimate, showcasing their growing friendship mixed with the ever attraction buzzing between them. They were moving more and more intimately, as if courting one another. It became more and more sensual and passionate and Emma could only think of them making love, a moment charged with desire, sensuality, sexuality but most of all love and intimacy. She could only stare at the way Regina was moving and touching her clone. She would … she would be touching her like that ?! She was not going to survive, at all.

The dance ended with the two women lying on the floor, completely entangled, Regina lying on top of her clone.

The clone disappeared and Regina didn't move. She was afraid, afraid of seeing Emma's reaction.

« Regina … You do realize how … sensual that dance is … ? » She asked tentatively, not wanting her to be closed off.

« I realize that, yes. » Regina stood up. « Is that … a problem ? Because I can change the choreography if it makes you uncomfortable ... »

« Well it's not a problem at all but … the whole town will be watching … »

« I know. » They looked into each other's eyes. « What do you think about it all ? »

« Well I admire the way you managed to express all our feelings and our emotional journey with one another. You know … the last part really looks like two people making love ... » She didn't know what to think about that.

« I know … I know that part doesn't represent us but it's going to give us more chance to win. » Regina couldn't voice that she kind of hoped it was the direction their relationship would take in the future.

Emma on the other hand, thought Regina only did this to win and her hopes were vanquished.

« Alright … Let's do this. »

Regina came closer to her.

« Emma … We've never touched each other like how we have to for the dance so …. I thought we could start by breaking the ice … and get used to touch each other. » Regina wasn't looking at Emma straight in the eyes. Emma gulped. She was becoming insane, that's it. She nodded shyly.

Regina took her hand and led her upstairs to her living room. She magically dimmed the lights and put them both in light nightgowns before sitting on the couch.

« Regina … are you sure about this ? » Emma whispered while trying very, very hard not to let her eyes roam all over the brunette's body.

« I am if you are. » Her voice was lower than usual and Emma melted, shivers running on her skin. She came closer and sat next to her.

Regina gently wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her against her body. Regina was trying to appear composed but being able to touch Emma like that was a dream come true. She hoped Emma wasn't letting her do this without wanting it too to some degree. She pushed those thoughts aside when Emma put a shy hand on her hip. Regina smiled gingerly, looking into her eyes.

« Do everything you feel like doing, Emma. » Oh God, the way her name rolled on the brunette's tongue.

« Only if you do too. »

Emma let her hand slowly glide from her hip to her thigh and her breath hitched at the feeling. She bit her lower lip while her hand traveled the length of the brunette's leg. Regina's breathing was quickening slightly and she ran her hands up the blonde's back to the back of her neck and her shoulders, appreciating every inch of skin. Emma's eyes fluttered closed, shivers running up and down her spine. She brought her hands to Regina's waist, now softly caressing her abdomen over her nightgown, without going too low. Regina's muscles clenched slightly under the blonde's hands and Regina couldn't take her eyes away from the sheriff's toned body, running her hands down her arms.

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, the mayor gently taking her hands off her abdomen.

« Do you trust me ? » She whispered in the blonde's ear. Emma had to bite back a whimper of desire.

« Y-yes ... » Her voice was shaking slightly. Regina smiled tenderly and slowly brought Emma's hands to her breasts. Emma froze, her eyes widening.

« R-Regi- »

« Shhh, just discover me. » She whispered huskily to her while her hands were softly stroking the blonde's thighs. Emma inched closer to Regina, almost sitting on her lap, and began discovering the older woman's curves, engraving the moment in her mind so she would never forget it. Her heart was beating frantically. Appreciating Regina's body's reaction to her, she let her hands roam all over Regina more freely. Regina sighed softly in content and hesitantly brought her hands up the back of Emma's thigh.

« Higher … » Emma whispered as her lips brushed Regina's ear. Regina softly rubbed her cheek on Emma's and her hands finally reached the blonde's rear. She softly grabbed Emma's ass, then gently caressing it while pushing herself against her.

They kept letting their hands roam each other's body with sensuality and love but never showing any carnal desire. Though, they couldn't deny that this moment was making them particularly aroused.

Emma's forehead came to rest against Regina's as she stroked her hair lovingly.

« Regina … Can we lie down together for a while ? » She was feeling all too overwhelmed again.

Regina simply smiled and lied down, pulling Emma on top of her and tightly wrapping her arms around her. Her embrace felt protective and possessive to Emma and she just relished the moment, closing her eyes and appreciating their closeness, listening to the older woman's heartbeat and breathing. Regina was perfectly content and without realizing it, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up two hours later. Emma, half aslept, snuggled closer to Regina who lazily stroked her back. Both were keeping their eyes closed, extremely content in this closeness.

« Emma ? » The blonde looked up at Regina.

« Mmmh ? »

« We should get back to work. » They stood up and smiled awkwardly at each other before going downstairs to the studio.

Regina taught her the choreography and they rehearsed for several hours, both dancing on clouds at their proximity and new found ease around each other. Emma was melting over their intimacy and the last part of the dance was making her all hot and bothered as well as taking her breath away.

When they heard Henry come home, Regina magicked some normal clothes on them and they both went up to greet him.

Emma stayed for diner that night and when Henry went to bed, Regina and Emma got comfortable on the couch but back at a respectable distance from each other. They were both silent, sipping their red wine.

« Regina … what are we doing ? »

« We are drinking right now, dear. »

« Stop this, you know what I'm talking about. » The brunette sighed.

« Can't we just live the moment instead of analyzing it ? …. please ? »

« Regina, it's hard for me ... »

« You should have said something then ! I didn't want to push you into things you didn't want to do ! » There she was, closing off again. Emma inched closer to her, gently putting her hand on the older woman's arm.

« Regina, calm down, I do not regret anything that happened today, I wanted all of this as much as you did, if not even more. » Regina frowned at that … could it be that she … ? No, it wasn't possible.

« Then what is the matter ? »

« I can't go on like this Regina, it's too much happening, too intense … I can't think straight and I feel like I'm going to go insane ... » She looked down. Regina gently tilted her head up and smiled brightly.

« I feel the exact same way Emma … But please, let's think and talk about this after the competition … Can you do that for me ? Can you wait just a little longer ? » She was whispering and looking directly into Emma's eyes.

« Alright Regina, I'll wait for you. » Regina smiled and took her in her arms.

« Will you stay tonight ? We have a lot to do tomorrow … the competition is in two days. »

« If you want me here then gladly. » Regina smiled.

Later that night, Emma went to sleep in the guest room but had trouble falling asleep, thinking about everything that happened between them that day. Regina found herself in the same situation.

Even their dreams were filled with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**SATURDAY**

When she left the guest room on saturday morning after a night filled with dreams of a certain brunette, she collided into Henry that was going to the kitchen.

« Ma ?! What are you doing here ? » He was dumbstruck, not expecting to see his mother leaving the guest room. « Wait, did you sleep here ? »

« Uh …. Yes ? » She smiled sheepishly. They could hear Regina cook breakfast in the kitchen. Both Emma's and Henry's mouth were drooling.

«Race you ! » Henry yelled while running down the stairs. Emma was quite surprised that her son didn't comment on her spending the night here but took off after him, laughing.

« Henry wait up ! »

Regina went to the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips, her pyjamas covered with an aproon. Henry froze in front of Regina and Emma collided into him for the second time that morning.

« What are the rules of this household ? » Regina asked calmly though she was glaring at the two of them as if she was scolding five year olds.

« No running ? » Henry replied with the most angelic smile possible. Regina looked up at Emma.

« Like he said ? » She said with the exact same smile.

Regina kept silent, melting at the adorable sight of them two looking at her like that. It felt so natural, so domestic, she surprisingly felt herself happy. She rolled her eyes.

« I'll let it slide but next time both of you will be grounded. » She mumbled to hide her fondness and went back to the kitchen.

Henry and Emma both shared a proud grin and Emma winked at him before following Regina.

« Oh God it smells so goooooood 'Gina ! » She said happily before pressing herself against the brunette's back to look over her shoulder. Regina tensed slightly at the sudden physical contact. Emma wrapped an arm around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

« Emma, please, Henry is in the room. » Regina whispered, though greatly relaxing into the embrace before she could think about it.

« Uh … Moms ? What are you doing … ? » Their son was eyeing them suspiciously. « Are you together now ? » He asked with an unexpected great enthusiasm.

« No we are not, Henry. » Came Regina's answer. Emma stepped back a little, pouting lightly. Henry groan. « Great, I'm still gonna have to deal with both of your obliviousness. » Regina raised a perfect eyebrow.

« What ? It's true ! You both are True Love, and we could become a real family but you two are too scared to accept any of that. »

Neither woman had anything to say to that and they both looked down.

« Henry, things aren't that easy. » Regina said softly, looking up to meet the young boy's eyes.

« She's right, kid. »

Henry sighed kind of sadly and ate his breakfast silently. Then he left for school. The two women felt like they could finally breathe.

« He really wants us to be a family, doesn't he ? » Emma smiled weakly as Regina nodded without looking at her.

« We should get to work Emma, today is our last day of rehearsals, everything has to be perfect. »

« And it will be Regina, we ARE going to win this, you know that ? »

« I hope so, dear. » Regina pecked her cheek and left for the dance studio.

« So … today we will rehearse the performance from beginning to end, from the tango to the rumba and with our dresses on. » That being said, she magicked their dresses on them. Emma stared at Regina wide eyed. She had a crimson dress that was parted at the side of her thigh and her back was totally bare. On top of it she was wearing a crimson corset with black lace. Emma's dress was similar and of the same color but really less provocative.

« You are so NOT wearing that 'Gina ! »

« Stop calling me that ! And yes I am ! » Their banter wasn't agressive but playful.

« Nope, no way. »

« Why not ? »

« Because if you wear that, the whole town is going to check you out and to stare at you all day. » She couldn't help but do exactly just that, check her out and staring at her favorite parts of the brunette's body. « I don't want anyone to look at you like that. »

« Are you jealous ...? You know Emma … It's only your attention that I seek. » She whispered huskily. Emma shivered and blushed.

« Well, no need to worry, you're always capturing it. » Regina smiled smugly and got closer.

« Is that so, dear ? » Emma just hummed in agreement.

« Good. » She pulled the blonde to her and brushed her lips against her neck before pulling away and starting the music.

« Let's dance. »

They danced and danced for hours, rehearsing so much that their routine became a second nature, they weren't thinking about the steps, they letting themselves be carried by their emotions. And boy, were they running wild ! Yet again, they were so in tune with one another that magic started crackling through the air but neither one of them noticed as all they could think about was one another, lost in the other's gaze.

The dance was leaving them both hot and bothered and they both had a hard time keeping themselves from kissing the other and taking it to the bedroom.

As Regina started cooking for their lunch break without Henry, Emma sat on a stool in the kitchen, her eyes staring at Regina and, most importantly, her enticing ass.

« Eyes up here Ms Swan. » Regina ordered with a hint of amused tenderness in her voice. Emma blushed.

« How did you know ? you aren't even facing me ! »

« I could feel you stare … I didn't know my body held such fascination for you, dear. Had I known before, I certainly would have used that advantage. »

« Regina, it's not my fault if you are so damn hot ! »

« How romantic of you. »

« I mean seriously, you exude sexuality ! It's overwhelming. How do you even resist yourself ? »

« Who tells you that I can ? » Emma got flustered at the innuendo.

« You are so going to be the death of me. »

« Oh no we wouldn't want that, would we ? » Regina pressed herself against Emma and took her in her arms. Emma's eyes looked down at the brunette's lips and back up into her eyes. Regina stepped back and got back to cooking without a word. It was awkward again between them and they ate together, trying to chit chat about light things.

They spent the reminder of the day rehearsing again, always so close and intimate. Finally, Emma stayed again for diner and the little family felt completely content and happy.

Henry ended up going to bed.

« Don't have unsafe sex. » He joked just to embarass his moms. It worked and even though he was gone from the living room, they couldn't look at each other.

« Are you ready for tomorrow, dear ? »

« As ready as can be, I feel like I've danced my whole life. » Emma said as Regina smiled.

« Perfect ! It's going to be perfect ! »

Emma inched closer to her shyly, her glass of red wine still in her hand. Regina rolled her eyes and sat pressed against the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Emma smiled up at the mayor and put her head in the crook of her neck, sighing in content. Regina lazily stroke her side. They certainly felt like a couple but couldn't admit their feelings, and neither could they kiss. Well … Regina had told Emma to wait, Emma was all too eager to be able to do just that.

« Regina …. »

« Yes ? »

« Please … Tell me that after tomorrow's dance … We won't lose what we just gained ... » Regina turned her face to her to look at her in the eyes.

« I won't let us lose it. »

« Thank you … I've never felt so- »

« Emma … Tomorrow. »

The blonde sighed but reluctantly nodded and snuggled closer into Regina's embrace. Regina couldn't be happier if she tried. She had her son that loved her sound asleep in his room and the woman she had fallen in love with so long ago cuddled up in her arms.

She could only hope that perfect picture wouldn't shatter at the end of the next day.

She hoped Emma wouldn't be influenced by the town's opinion, or her parent's. She could try to make peace with Snow for Emma but if Snow stood in the way of her happiness with the blonde … she would kill her and with no regrets about it.

Emma had fallen asleep and she poofed them both in her bed. Blushing slightly to the night, she pulled Emma in


	10. Chapter 10

**SUNDAY**

Emma, Regina and Henry were all eating breakfast together in a rather nervous silence. Henry didn't know what to think of the fact that Emma had stayed again last night and slept here at the house. The two women were preoccupied by an entirely different thing, the competition. Regina wanted to win quite desperately and dreaded what would happen afterwards between Emma and herself. Emma was nervous about the performance itself. She really didn't want to screw up and wanted to make Regina proud. Henry left them alone to go get ready.

« Regina, are you scared ? » The brunette looked up at her.

« About the dance ? Not at all, Emma, we are perfect. »

« I kind of admire your confidence here. »

« Don't worry, dear, it's all going to be fine. »

« I hope you're right ... »

The little family left soon after and Regina drove them to the town hall that had been decorated by Snow and Ruby. It was festive and the place was buzzing with excitement. They walked inside, Henry between his two mothers, and walked up to Snow.

« How are you two doing ? » Snow smiled at the dance partners and winked at Emma who rolled her eyes. Regina eyed the mother and daughter suspiciously.

« We are fine, Snow. So when are we to perform ? »

« You are last to go. »

« Last ?! But we're going to have to wait aaaaaall day long until we perform ?! » Emma glared at her mother and turned to Regina.

« 'Gina do somethiiiiing ! » She whined and Regina raised an eyebrow while looking at her as if she was an annoying toddler. And yet, the brunette clearly couldn't hide her fondness as she practically melted at the younger woman's behavior.

« I can't dear, we are going to have to suffer through the endless list of competitors as they try to outperform us. »

« Not fair. » The blonde mumbled as Snow looked at them with amusement.

« Oh aren't you two adorable ! Aren't they, Henry ? »

« Adorable and annoying because they still wouldn't face the fact that they've basically been acting like a couple for the past two days ! »

« Henry ! » Regina shouted, shocked that he would say such a thing in front of Snow, oblivious to the simple fact that Snow already knew. Emma blushed brightly and Snow took both Regina and Emma in her arms.

« My girls ! » Regina groaned and shrugged off Snow's embrace.

« Get off me, Snow ! » Regina stormed off to her seat.

« I'm so happy for you Emma ! »

« Mom …. Regina and I aren't together, we haven't even talked about our feelings or anything. »

« They slept in the same room last night ! » Henry said happily to Snow.

« Oh reaaaally ? » She was looking smugly at her daughter. Emma groaned.

« Mom ! Nothing happened ! I just fell asleep in her arms on the couch and woke up in her bed. »

« That is the cutest thing, Emma. » Snow smirked and left to go help Ruby.

Emma and Henry finally joined Regina.

« Your mother is quite infuriating, dear. » Regina told her with a frustrated pout.

« Well, at least … you know … she is okay with this ... » She didn't even know if « this » really was a thing. Regina simply shrugged, not acknowledging nor denying the « this » Emma was wondering about.

The competition started when all the citizens finally sat in the great town hall. The dance couples were dancing one after the other and everybody seemed to have fun even though they clearly weren't good at dancing, with the exception of Belle and Rumple which surprised everyone.

« Emma … Don't you think it's weird that every citizen is coupled with someone they actually would have chosen except for us … ? » Emma shrugged.

« Who cares 'Gina, I'm happy it got to be us together. » Regina offered her a radiant smile.

« So am I, Emma … So am I. »

They all took a break for lunch and the competition began again at 2 pm. Regina was bored out of her mind and was sighing every other minute, trying to look at something that held more interest. She was trying not to look at Emma though, she didn't want the whole town witnessing her pinning over the blonde.

Emma was tensed, her mind overwhelmed by a thousand thoughts about Regina, their dance, their weird relationship, her dreams and hopes. She needed to calm down and decided to put her hand on Regina's knee innocently. Regina's eyes shot down to the hand on her lap and she looked at Emma. But the younger woman as looking at the couple dancing so Regina looked away and tried to ignore it.

But, much to her frustration, Emma's hand began inching up to her thigh and Regina felt a shiver shoot up her spine. She didn't dare to move. The hand stilled on her thigh, spreading a warmth Regina hadn't known since Daniel. Her mind was focused on only one thing, the hand on her. And Emma was happy to notice that her own mind stopped swirling and focused on Regina's thigh. She started stroking her thigh tenderly, slowly going up towards the hem of her skirt. Regina squirmed a little on her seat.

« Emma, stop please. » She whispered though she obviously didn't wish for her to stop. Emma kept silent and the hand, though not creeping higher up, started gliding to Regina's inner thigh. Her muscle twitched slightly beneath the sheriff's hand. Regina closed her eyes and put her hand on Emma's to prevent her from moving. She kept Emma's hand where it was though and merely intertwined their fingers. Emma smiled brightly and they stayed like that until they were called backstage.

It would soon be their turn for the grand finale. Henry gave them the thumbs up as they went backstage, growing nervous. Regina silently magicked them their dresses. Emma was fidgeting, looking everywhere, scared. Regina, without a word, wrapped her arms around her and stroked her back. Emma relaxed immensely and hugged her back.

« We've got this Emma, just focus on me, stay with me the whole dance, don't look at the audience, don't focus on your emotions. Let them flow through you and stay with me, alright ? » She whispered in her ear with a soothing voice. Emma nodded and snuggled closer to her, so close that Regina could feel her heartbeat against her own and they bother were in sync. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. The music stopped and the crowd grew silent as Snow walked up on stage.

« And now, our last dance couple is going to come on stage ! Emma Swan and Regina Mills ! »

The crowd stayed silent, everybody was on the edge of their seats. Darkness fell upon the room as the lights all went off. The first notes of music started and the stage lit up with Emma and Regina in position, looking intensely at each other. They were breathtakingly gorgeous and everybody just stared at the two women. They started circling each other before the rhythm of the music picked up brutally and they both engaged in a frantic tango.

They were pushing each other away angrily and pulling the other closer with a desperate need and a violent anger. Their legs were moving sharply between each other's, their gaze never looking away from each other. They were moving in perfect harmony, displaying their own story to the town in the most raw and emotional portrayal. They were giving their whole, moving with passion and a controlled power. Regina lead before Emma ripped the leadership away from her before it finally got back to the mayor. They appeared to be toying with each other but with the clear intent of destroying the other woman. But, it was quite clear to every one that besides the intense onslaught of emotion such as anger, desperation and violence, growing between Emma and Regina was this enthralling sexual tension.

They ended up grabbing each other's face, their foreheads touching as they slowly sank to their crouched stance, one of their legs extended to the back. Everything froze. The dancers weren't moving anymore and the last note of music echoed in the silent and tense room. The red lights that were enlightening the room softened and became a warm white light that focused just on the two women who slowly began standing up without letting the other one go. The music started again as they went into their rumba. Their dance now showcased the hesitancy and shyness of their first steps into the friendship they had created. It was growing more and more intimate, their feelings bare and exposed as they kept dancing with more and more sensuality and care. Soon, their hands were touching the other woman with love and respect.

The crowd was flabbergasted and was even more shocked when the performance became too intimate as they were dancing while completely pressed against the other, they were dancing with a renewed passion much less destructive and way more overwhelming than the one showed in their tango. It looked like they were making love on this very stage. It was clear to every citizen that the two women had completely forgotten about them and were now dancing just for the two of them. A gasp rippled through the audience as some magic spread from the two of them to envelop the whole room in a warm and loving aura. The last notes saw Regina lying on top of Emma on the stage, their bodies entangled. Regina was looking straight into Emma, caressing her cheek softly, pressed against her.

Emma was almost holding her breath at the intensity of the moment. Regina slowly lowered her lips to hers and finally kissed her with so much love that Emma couldn't help but let her tears roll down her face, kissing back Regina with all her love, a hand in her hair, the other one on the small of her back.

They suddenly were pulled from the moment and brought back to reality as the audience erupted in applause and shouts. Regina looked around and quickly got up, pulling Emma with her. She was panicking and she poofed them both in her living room. Emma looked around in surprise.

« Regina ? Why did you bring us here ? »

« I … I couldn't take the crowd … I just … I just need you Emma and you alone. » She admitted softly, her gaze on her feet.

Emma smiled and walked up to her and with a finger under her chin, she tilted her head up so she could meet the brunette's eyes.

« Regina, I only need you and our son. » Regina smiled rather shyly. Emma kissed her softly and they both melted against each other, humming in content. Their smile broke the kiss and they just hugged each other tightly. Pulling away at the same time, they put a hand on the other's cheek.

« I love you. »

« I love you. »

They both said at the exact same time with a shattering sincerity. They both held each other again, their faces buried in the other's neck and tears rolling down their faces.

They were happy, truly happy. They knew they had each other now, they had their son and they had their home.

That was all they needed, all they ever wanted and all they would protect.


End file.
